


Reminisce

by eerian_sadow



Series: Mother Allspark [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, sapient allspark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-13
Updated: 2009-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Ratchet takes a moment to speak with someone he hasn’t seen in averylong time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set during season 1, obviously before “Megatron Rising”.

He stepped hesitantly into the room housing the Allspark. She was resting quietly, still trying to hide after all these solar cycles.

He wondered if she had been lonely before they found her.

Despite himself, he smiled when she sent a warm, welcoming pulse of energy across the short distance to him.

“I never thought I’d see you again,” he said, stepping closer. “Not after all the trouble we went through to hide you.”

She didn’t reply, and he hadn’t really expected her to. The Allspark spoke when she felt the need, and no other time. She did, however, remain warmly comforting--as she had through all the rechargless cycles and the fear that the Decepticons or the Elite Guard had finally caught up with them.

He appreciated that.

“They split the team up after they caught us. Snapshot took all the blame, even though I was the one who approached him. High Command locked him up somewhere and I never saw him again. Forge was confined to the Academy grounds for the rest of his life, which didn’t turn out to be so long. He died in a training accident two cycles after the twins and I received our orders to report to the front.” He gave a shaky sigh. “We were in different commands, so I don’t know exactly what happened, but Lashcrack and  
Whipslash were taken by the Decepticons during the Battle of Polyhex. I had to euthanize them after Yoketron’s special ops team retrieved them during Project Omega. The ‘Cons had completely reformatted them--they didn’t even know my name anymore.

“Sometimes I think we would have been able to save them if you had still been around.”

She sent him another energy pulse, this one tinged in sorrow and forgiveness. And he also got the distinct impression that she did _not_ blame him for his teammate’s deactivations.

He sat down next to her and, silly as it seemed, put his arms around the Allspark’s case. He held her, the way a very newly sparked protoform might hold a toy, drawing comfort from her presence. “I don’t think I knew how much I needed that,” he said softly.

 _They are at peace now,_ she finally said.

“That’s good to know.” And it was. He still had nightmares, some cycles, about the horror their lives had to have become. “They didn’t deserve what the Decepticons did to them.”

_Neither did you._

“The Autobots hurt me more than the Decepticons ever could have.”

_I am so sorry, dear child._

He smiled then, despite the sad turn his time with her had taken. “I’m hardly a child anymore.”

 _You will always be my beloved child,_ she replied.

“I guess that’s nice to know.” he stood carefully, gears creaking and servos complaining with the extra activity. “I should get going. Before the rest of your children come looking for me and find me in a position that will ruin my image. I’ll come back, though.”

_Thank you, Ratchet._

He wondered, as he left the room, what she was thanking him for.  



End file.
